User talk:TheUltimate3
^_^ Congratulations, on getting the Bleach request accepted. You should already know about the WGEP. Bleach has a number of audience ties with Naruto fans, having both in the project would probably work out nicely. Most likely a portion of the Narutopedia editors would flock over here if it was listed in the WGEP's lists. Heh... I can't believe I was looking for someone who would be willing to admin a Bleach wiki, and forgot that most Naruto fans also like Bleach... ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Troublesome thing is that when it comes to coming up with a main page, templates you need, etc... That is something most wiki end up needing to figure out on their own. There is no real guide or set of pages on it... That's on of the reasons I started the WGEP. I create a color scheme fitting the series for the Monobook skin of every wiki that joins, the Synced templates already do nearly anything a normal Animanga wiki needs to do, the CSS classes make it easy to use good standard styles around the wiki and change them when needed, we've got a basic rules page, knowledge on how to run a wiki, a general rules page, general standards, have already thought out most of the policies that wiki end up creating, and may have editors willing to move in. I have a feeling that most of the Animanga wiki are empty and abandoned cause the founders who wanted to create them couldn't figure out how to start the wiki. So if you want, just say the word, and I can have the staff give me the bot flags, and S/B flags (if you don't know how to work ) I need to start transferring the base of a WGEP wiki here to help get started with things. And I might even copy over the first Bleach article from Wikipedia to show you how to start copying to get the wiki started. PS: ^_^ Wikia's talk notifications are global, just use my talkpage here and I'll still be notified. That way bleach conversations stay on the bleach wiki. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) :O_o... wait... Was that a request to be part of the WGEP, or a I'll try this on my own? ^_^ The person who adopted the Gundam Wiki said that at first... But recently he found how tough it was, and decided to join. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) ::WGEP's got a Infobox system in development. It works nicely as you've seen. The only thing it needs are sub boxes for various info bits you may want in it. It needs it's documentation, but we got a Fair use template, rationale template, and a MediaWiki:Licenses page which fills up the selector with the licenses. ^_^ I like making wiki part of the WGEP... Setting up a wiki is one of the nice parts... And one of the goals of the project is to get as many of the Animanga wiki on Wikia to join in... ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) ^_^ Joining is just a solid statement saying that you're ok with joining. I just need that beforehand so the staff know it's ok to give me whatever flags I need to be able to setup everything on the wiki. That level thing is just a scope... We group the wiki by scope... Top level is for the general wiki on the entire topics Anime, Manga, etc... Mid level is for wiki on a type of series or something which don't have actual series ties... ie: Series that were made by the same company or author. Like the AliceSoftWiki which is about things made by AliceSoft. And then the Lower-Level wiki are the ones dedicated to a single series and possibly related series. ie: Naruto as one, or all the Dragon Ball series. The main reason I need full confirmation beforehand, is because the Sync Bots kinda fill things up. If someone were to say after that they actually didn't want to join, it would take hours of deletions and reverts to remove the Synced templates and images. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk)